Vendetta Pro - Summertime Bruise 2012
Summertime Bruise 2012 was a professional wrestling event, which took place on July 28, 2012 at the United Boys and Girls Club Gymnasium in Lompoc, California. It was Vendetta Pro Wrestling's first Summertime Bruise event. Background Summertime Bruise featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the June 26th episode of Vendetta Pro Radio, host Joseph Duncan announced that the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Board of Commissioners had become aware that El Hijo de Rey Misterio would be unable to make further appearances for Vendetta Pro Wrestling due to circumstances occurring in Mexico. As a result, Misterio would be forced to relinquish the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. Duncan's guest that evening, and for the next few weeks afterwards was "Trending Worldwide" Joey Ryan. Duncan announced that Ryan would be taking on Chavo Guerrero, Jr. for the vacant championship. Ryan was in the middle of his controversy with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Ryan had recently appeared on Impact Wrestling as part of their "Gut Check" segment, losing to then TNA X-Division Champion Austin Aries. One week later, the judges decided not to sign Ryan to a TNA contract based on his performance. Ryan was confronted live on Vendetta Pro Radio by one of the Gut Check judges, Taz, on the July 3rd edition. The episode suffered from early technical and logistical problems, but still went on to become the most listened to episode of the series. Seven top teams were put into a Tag-Team Gauntlet Match, with the winners being declared Vendetta Pro Wrestling's number one contenders for the Unified Tag-Team Championships. The reigning titleholders, Sunami and Kadin Anthony, would be defending their Unified titles against Parental Discretion members Mario Banks and Mike Menace. "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade issued the challenge to Matt Hardy, but before he could get his rematch, he first must complete the "Stronger Than Death Challenge" by defeateding an opponent of Hardy's choosing—a man from Hardy's past. If Blade wins, he'll have his rematch—a ladder match—against Matt Hardy. El Scorpio del Combate made his Vendetta Pro debut at Summer Sizzle, defeateding "Apostle" Judah Matthew. Summertime Bruise would see Round 2 of this battle. Just prior to this event taking place, Chavo Guerrero, Jr. was signed to a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Two days before the event, Guerrero made his debut on Impact Wrestling on Spike TV. Results ; *"Apostle" Judah Matthew defeated El Scorpio del Combate *The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) won a Seven-Team Gauntlet Match to become Vendetta Pro's Number One Contenders for the Unified Tag-Team Championships. *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade (w/ Kevin Divine) defeated Gangrel The Vampire Warrior in the Matt Hardy "Stronger Than Death Challenge". Blade did not know who his opponent would be. ** Gangrel was stablemates with Matt Hardy in the short-lived "New Brood". *"The Golden Boy" Dylan Drake defeated Shawn Daivari ** Match was originally scheduled to be for the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship. **Champion Rik Luxury was unable to attend, and had been allowed the night off, making this a singles contest. *Davina Rose defeated K.C. Spinelli *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) © defeated Parental Discretion (Mike Menace & Mario Banks) to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championship, *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. defeated "Trending Worldwide" Joey Ryan for the vacant Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events